


The End Is Just The Beginning

by psythewriter



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Death, Gen, Ghosts, Headcanon, Murder, Really Bad Things, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, and nao is mentioned, follows the yukari and tohru demo end, yukari and tohru are there briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: Michiru may be a ghost, but some part of her still has regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and also messed up so avoid if you must.

Ever since Michiru's girlfriend got kicked out of her house for coming out, she wanted to be a social worker. She had seen so many situations just like this one; parents are embarrassed by their children for being  _ different _ and practically disown them. While her girlfriend was lucky enough to have the support of Michiru's family, others were not so blessed. Michiru wanted to make a difference in the lives of others and help them be strong.

Michiru eventually joined the Student Council at her high school, ready for anything. She quickly rose up the rankings, eventually becoming the vice president under the mysterious Akira Tobitaka.

The boy, in his senior year at the time, was friendly, athletic, and charming. It was no surprise that he was so popular and was the president of the council. Michiru knew he would be tough to beat out for the role, but she was a senior as well, so she just had to work as hard as possible to surpass him and steal his title. This is when Akira began to become acquainted with her.

After class, he approached her to formally introduce himself. Michiru saw no harm in speaking with him. They may have been rivals for authority but that didn't mean they couldn't become friends. The two talked about the activities in the student council, initially. Then, their discussion expanded to plans to improve and they eventually figured out ways to collaborate on their ideas. They started doing this repeatedly and after some time, the duo ended up as best friends. They were so close, that people speculated they would get married. They were so close, that Michiru's girlfriend got slightly jealous on occasion. They were so close, that Michiru didn't find it suspicious at all, when Akira asked her to meet him alone in the abandoned classroom after school, even though girls had recently started disappearing. She assumed that he was planning some silly love confession, and she just hoped he wouldn't be too hurt when he was let down.

Michiru was wrong to assume that.

In an instant, Michiru went from cheerfully chatting to bleeding on the ground in pain. She didn't even realize Akira had swung at her with a pipe, bringing her close to unconsciousness. She was strong though; strong enough to withstand the pain of Akira stomping on her wrist multiple times. She tried to push herself back up to her feet with her good hand, but Akira swung again. This time, he hit her knee. She winced and pathetically fell back down. She tried to get up over and over again, but Akira just knocked her down over and over again. She didn't know how many attempts she had made by the time she gave up. When she did, she regretted it quickly, as Akira yanked her up by her hair and whispered in her ear.

He told her about all of the ways he's going to torture her. He talked about the way he'll slice her toes up and how many times he was going to rip out a lock of her hair. Hearing the disgusting words come from his mouth almost hurt more than the dozens of times he'd whacked her. She prayed that this was all just some sick joke and that Nao and her girlfriend would just burst through the door. She soon understood that Akira was not joking, and  _ that _ definitely hurt more than the pain.

* * *

 

Michiru had wished that he had cut her ears off first, so she wouldn't have to listen to him speak; so she wouldn't have to hear her own shrieks and cries.

She had wished that he had gouged her eyes out second, so she wouldn't have to look at that stupid smug look on his face; so she wouldn't have to look at her brutalized beaten body in the mirror he had placed in front of her.

She had wished that he hadn't shattered every bone in her hand, so she would've been able to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face.

Most of all, she had wished that she would be rescued from this hell that she was trapped in. She had wished that she could see all of her loved ones again; that they would come running through the door. Every time it opened, she had a small sense of hope, but it was always Akira.

Now, all she wished for was to be dead. Now, she had no hope. She didn't care how she died. She just wanted it to happen, whether it was quick or slow, starvation or blood loss. Anything would be better than this.

When Death finally answered her call, she felt so overjoyed. She was no longer Akira's prisoner. She could be free and nobody could touch her. Watching her own funeral was quite surreal, and even though she wasn't sad, something still felt wrong. Maybe it was her mother's speech about her dreams to be a social worker, or her girlfriend's speech about her undestroyable determination and enthusiasm. It reminded her of the good times she had to give up; the good time she had with the people who cared about her...

* * *

 

"Michiru!"

The ghost snapped back into reality as the young teen that had summoned her called out to her.

"Huh?!"

"You stopped following us for a bit. Is...everything okay?"

"Uh...yeah. I'm fine. As I said earlier, ghosts can't feel anything," she said, letting out a painful chuckle following the statement.

"Oh...ok. I guess so."

"Don't smother her, Tohru! Now come on! We don't have all the time in the world!"

"Ok, Yukari..."

Michiru wasn't sure what it was about these two, but she believed in them. Maybe it was Tohru's determination or Yukari's enthusiasm, but she felt that they could save their damsel in distress and take down the captor. Michiru already felt responsible for them, so she couldn't back down now.

She wanted to protect them, and even more...

...she wanted to stop Akira.


End file.
